


Four Little Demons

by rockitcolder



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angels, Archangels as quadruplets, Demons, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Human Dean, Human Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, quadruplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:36:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockitcolder/pseuds/rockitcolder
Summary: "One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel"It was one of the first things that was drilled into Dean Winchester's thick skull. He couldn't remember where he first heard it. He thought that it was in one of the books that his mother read to him. Or maybe it was one of his father's drunken rambling. Or maybe it was just something stupid he caught on tv. Nevertheless, it became a mantra that Dean Winchester repeated to himself whenever he felt the need to curse the world.Especially when he had to see his in-laws.





	Four Little Demons

**Author's Note:**

> I just love the idea of the four archangels as quadruplets. Why has no one thought of this?  
> Also, this is to balance out my other very angsty fic.

_One may tolerate a world of demons for the sake of an angel_

It was one of the first things that was drilled into Dean Winchester's thick skull. He couldn't remember where he first heard it. He thought that it was in one of the books that his mother read to him. Or maybe it was one of his father's drunken rambling. Or maybe it was just something stupid he caught on tv. Nevertheless, it became a mantra that Dean Winchester repeated to himself whenever he felt the need to curse the world.

Especially when he had to see his in-laws.

“Dean-o!”

Laden with their luggage, he just looked to the sky and braced himself for the impact. Sure enough, Gabriel, the little devil, ran to meet them and threw himself at Dean. The impact forced him to take a step back and drop their bags. He sighed quietly, careful not to let his husband hear him. It was no use, of course. Castiel could hear him from miles away but his husband pretended not to. Gabriel, however, wasn't as forgiving.

“What?” He pulled away and put his hands in front of his heart. “You’re not glad to see me? I’m hurt. I’m really hurt.” His tail wagging behind him betrayed his words.

“Gabriel.” Castiel warned while he moved to kiss his brother on the cheek. “Be nice.”

“I am nice, Cassie!” Gabriel exclaimed while returning the kiss with more flair than was probably necessary and crushed his big brother in a hug. “I was the one who greeted him with a smile. He’s the one pouting.”

Dean, who had been looking up at the sky in exasperation during the exchange, just squeezed his husband’s arm before he gave Gabriel one of his patented Winchester smiles.

“There. Happy?”

“Cassie! He's flirting with me!” Gabriel’s smile turned predatory. “By the way, where is your very, very handsome brother?”

Dean sighed one more time without even bothering to hide it. He saw Castiel roll his eyes at his younger brother.

“Too old for you and happily married, Gabriel.” Castiel answered before Dean could say anything. Dean looked at his husband with a smile and wrapped his arms around him.

Before they could get into one of their staring contests, they were interrupted by loud footsteps of people running inside the house. Three heads popped out of the door and frantically looked for the source of the noise. The corner of Castiel's mouth twitched upwards but he made no move to greet the rest of the quadruplets. Lucifer spotted Castiel first and moved out of the door so fast that Michael and Raphael fell face down at the sudden movement.

"Why didn't you tell us they're here!?" Michael shouted. They scrambled over each other to reach Castiel and Dean, their pointed tails wagging wildly, but not before slapping Gabriel on the back of his head.

"Cassie!" Gabriel bellowed. "Lucy hit me!"

Castiel didn't have time to answer before he was knocked off by three little devils, carrying Dean right down along with him. Seeing that his older brother was too busy to notice him whining, he immediately stopped and jumped into the pile on the floor.

"Oomf!" Dean's breath was knocked out of him as the quadruplets moved around trying to get their attention. Lucifer and Gabriel talked over each other to speak to Castiel while Michael and Raphael shoved each other to show Dean the strongest of the two.

"Alright! Alright!" Castiel shouted to stop the quads. "Let Dean and I up and then you can tell us everything."

The three of them scrambled to get up but Gabriel remained lying on top of them. Castiel just raised his eyebrows and Gabriel stood up with a world weary sigh. "Fine."

"Come on!" Michael and Lucifer said at the same time. Raphael looked at the both of them and rushed to say the same thing. The two barely spared him a glance and moved to grab a hand of Dean and Castiel each. Gabriel and Raphael reached for their remaining hands and dragged them inside. Dean just chuckled at the whirlwind that were the quadruplets.

"So, where are Mom and Dad?" Castiel asked. 

"Farmer's market!" The four responded.

"What time are they coming back?"

"Seven!" They said in unison again.

"Okay." Castiel smiled. 

Michael and Raphael managed to get Dean through the door first and pushed him to sit on the couch. They ran to Castiel and helped drag him inside.

Dean looked at his husband being dragged through the door by his four 9-year-old little devil brothers. His wings were quivering in delight, reaching out to the little devils, and betraying the seriousness on his face as he listened to the quads speak. The light from the open door illuminated the scene and framed his husband in an ethereal light, giving the illusion of glowing wings. His breath caught as he soaked in the beauty of his husband with four little ones. Suddenly, he's assaulted by the image of Castiel smiling indulgently at their own little flock. Instead of four little devil tails thrashing about, there would be four little wings tittering excitedly from seeing their father. Maybe two would have wings while two were human. He didn't really care about the specifics but could only think of how Castiel would look even more beautiful surrounded by a family they created.

Just then, Castiel looked up and saw his indulgent smile. He raised an eyebrow at Dean. Dean admitted that as much as he loved his husband, he was hardly ever seen smiling softly at the quadruplets. It was a rare moment that he thought was only possible because the quads’ attention wasn’t on him.

As if hearing his thoughts, Lucifer turned around and smirked at Dean. He nudged his three brothers. Dean swore that the quadruplets could communicate telepathically despite Castiel’s assurances that they couldn't. They didn't even say anything before they simultaneously ran the length of the room and threw themselves at Dean.

As the breath was knocked out of Dean for the nth time that day, he questioned again why the quads prefer to bound from room to room and crash into him at every possible chance they get. _Demons are just strong, Dean._ He remembered Castiel telling him. It was fine when only one of them did it, cute even. But when the full force of four extra strong demonic children barreled into him at the same time… Well, Dean has left the Milton household with far more bruises than from the bar fights he used to get caught up in. At least he knew Castiel would just heal him later. He thought that they were probably doing it just to prove that he was a puny human. Knowing them, he was probably right.

He could hear Castiel chuckle at them as well as the suspicious sound of a camera clicking. He fought to take a peek at his husband from a small gap the quad allowed. He could see his husband fighting a smile with his hands behind his back. He squinted at him but Castiel only moved towards them and kissed him through the gap.

"Ewwww!" The quad said simultaneously.

They moved to make space for Castiel on the couch. Dean wrapped his arms around his husband as the four settled on their laps. Dean wondered how four 9-year-olds managed to act like 3-year-olds and got away with it. As Castiel explained to him, although the quads were born 9 years ago, they were only 3-years-old in demon years. It didn't really clear much up for him because the quad may have been born 9 years ago and were only technically 3 year olds in demon years, they still sometimes talked like adults. Which meant Dean didn’t know how to deal with the quadruplets. He kept his complains to himself, of course, after he mentioned it to his husband one day and Castiel politely but firmly told him not to base the standards of all species on humans.

"Dean-o!" Gabriel rounded on him.

"Dean, how was your honeymoon?" Michael, ever the ringleader, spoke up for them. He saw Lucifer glare at Michael for interrupting Gabriel. But Gabriel just shook his head and nudged Lucifer on his shoulder.

"You know..." He said as nonchalantly as possible. "Fine." In truth, it was the most amazing month of his life. He could see his husband staring right back at him with a fond look. He's tempted to look away but he remembered being the recipient of the same stare multiple times throughout their honeymoon. He remembered seeing it when they walked on the beach, or when Dean would grin at him through a mouthful of pie, or when Dean would smile shyly at him as he removed his pants to reveal pink lace underwear. He remembered seeing that stare just before it turned heated.

He cleared his throat loudly. "Yeah, it was fine."

Castiel chuckled. "What he means to say is that it was an amazing month, but we're also very glad to see you again."

"Speak for yourself." Dean muttered under his breath.

After five years of being with Castiel and knowing his demonic family, he should have known better than to think it was safe to whisper. His proclamation was met by four hard slaps on different parts of his body from the quadruplets. _It's a sign of affection, Dean_. He heard Castiel in his head.

"Yeah, yeah. I missed you too, you little devils."

It seems like he still couldn't win with affection because this time, he was rewarded with four bodies slamming into him for a fierce hug.

"Be careful with Dean." Castiel admonished.

"Sorry, Dean-o. We keep forgetting that you're just a human." Lucifer said with a smirk as they pulled back.

"No, I'm fine." He squeezed his husband’s shoulder in reassurance, but sent a glare to Lucifer.

"What did you do in Spain, brother?" Raphael asked Castiel.

"You know what they did!" Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and turned to each of his brother. Lucifer joined Gabriel in his antics while Michael and Raphael just stared at them.

"Have you conceived then, Brother Castiel?" Michael asked, his eyebrows pinched.

Dean just stared at Michael open-mouthed. What kind of three or nine-year-old said that? Castiel's demonic brothers apparently.

"Ahh..." Castiel's cheeks were pink when he answered. "It is none of your business, brothers."

"None of our business!" Lucifer said indignantly. 

The four of them put their ears on Castiel's belly. Castiel tried to swat them away, but they just held down his arms. Raphael pushed Dean's head to join them. He didn't even bother fighting because he knew it'll just result in more bruises. So, he laid down his head with his face turned away from his husband. The quads were humming and for the life of him he didn't understand why. He turned around to ask his husband, but just stared suspiciously when Castiel moved from glaring at one of his brothers to giving Dean a forced smile.

"That's enough of that, brothers."

He carefully plucked each brother by the neck and put them back on the couch. Dean couldn't help but think that his husband was so much like a cat. The little ones protested at the treatment, but they were no match for an adult angel.

He raised his head and squinted at the quadruplets. They were wearing shit-eating grins. Dean just looked at them confused, while Castiel looked annoyed.

"How about you take our things to our room?" Castiel said with a sigh. "We brought you some souvenirs." His face morphed into a more genuine smile.

The four scrambled to stand up and look for the bags. When they saw nothing, they looked at Castiel questioningly.

"It's still outside. We dropped it when you dragged us in."

The quads ran outside while pushing each other and yelling insults. Whenever the four of them were together, even prim and proper Michael and quiet Raphael, turned into any young boy with annoying brothers.

When the quads were finally outside, he moved to snuggle closer to Castiel. He nuzzled his nose on the base of Castiel's neck and elicited a shiver.

"Dean." Castiel warned.

"What, Cas?" He said innocently.

"They'll be back any minute." Yet, he made no move to stop Dean's antics.

Dean gave another deep sigh. He pulled away a bit to lean his head against Castiel and wrapped his arms around him. Castiel responded by wrapping his own wings.

"Have I told you how crazy your family is? And that’s just your brothers."

They heard a squeal from outside as he suspected that the four had finally found their respective gifts. He really hoped they liked it because he spent hours looking for the perfect gifts. He hoped Michael would like the small leather jacket since Dean couldn’t give his own leather jacket that Michael was eyeing.  He thought that Lucifer would really enjoy the diary since the cover looked like a cage and it was magically enchanted so that only he could get into it. Raphael was a little bit harder seeing as he’s usually quiet. But he remembered Castiel mention that Raphael secretly loved playing with weapons. So, he bought him a small knife from Seville. Gabriel was the easiest. Dean bought him a stupid gag gift that he hoped was funny.

He didn't realize he was biting his lips until Castiel put his finger between them.

"But you love them." Castiel responded, leaning in for a kiss.

He had a retort at the tip of his tongue but he saw his husband's eyes shining with mirth and a look that he couldn't describe. So, he just sighed and moved to meet his husband’s lips.

He nuzzled back into Castiel's neck before mumbling, "Four's just a lot, you know?"

Castiel didn't say anything for a while and Dean could feel him stiffen a bit. He worried that he said something offensive again, but couldn't think of anything wrong with what he said.

"Well..." Castiel began by clearing his throat. "You'll just have to learn how to deal with four more."

Dean looked up at his husband questioningly. Castiel just smiled shyly, reached for his husband's hands, and placed them slowly on top of his belly.

Dean's brain screeched to a halt.

"Is that... You mean... What?"

Castiel, who was looking down, just peered through his lashes and nodded.

"How do you know?" He croaked.

"I can feel four essences inside me."

Dean surged up to meet his husband's lips and pulled him in. He didn't know what to say so he just conveyed his love and gratitude to Castiel by kissing him thoroughly.

They pulled apart when they heard the quadruplets’ cheers and whistles. They were carrying their respective gifts.

"I see that Castiel has told you. Congratulations, Dean and Castiel." Michael said with the most authority a 9-year-old could muster.

"I hope they're demons!" Lucifer exclaimed.

Dean looked at his husband in alarm. "They can be demons!?"

"Since I'm half angel and demon, and you're fully human, we don't know if they'll be angels, humans, or demons." Castiel replied.

"They will most likely be demons." Raphael said confidently. The three other demons nodded in agreement.

Dean just stared at the quadruplets and imagined himself running around with four little demons of his own. He could already feel his back protesting at the thought of all the future rough housing he'll have to endure from their little ones. _Their own little demons_.

He looked at Castiel with a dazzling smile.

He found that he didn't mind it one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear your comments! So, please tell me what you think!
> 
> Also, don't you think this would be cute as fanart!?!? I mean Dean and Cas surrounded by four adorable little archangel demons! Right?? Right??
> 
> You can find me on [tumblr](http://elizamas.tumblr.com)


End file.
